Always and Forever
by prettyshon10
Summary: A fic for Danny Phantom's 10th Anniversary. Danny feels uneasy about what's next to come. One-shot.


**Beware! For it is the 10****th**** anniversary of one of my favorite childhood shows, Danny Phantom! I just felt that I could truly celebrate by writing a fanfic. So here goes!**

ALWAYS AND FOREVER

"Danny?"

The young man watched as his now fiancée, Sam Manson appeared before him. He sighed as he took in her appearance, comparing it to how it used to be way back when.

She was still goth. Still an "ultra-recyclo-vegetarian". Still pretty pushy. But still, she's different. She's matured. Sam now wore her hair completely lose, and it was longer. She adorned it with a lone white streak—inspired by him. She traded in her tank top for a black cami and violet, netted crop top. Her plaid skirt became black skinny jeans, and her combat boots were replaced by black and white All-Star converse.

_She'll never grow into heels. _Danny mentally chuckled at the thought of watching her walk down the aisle in black flats, instead of the stilettos his sister Jazz bought for the wedding.

Of course, this was Sam's usual appearance, not how she looked at this very moment. No, all Danny could see was the cap and gown. But he had no doubt she was most likely wearing her sleeveless black dress—with the flats, of course.

She wasn't the only one who'd changed. Danny no longer wore his trademark clothing, either, though he did kept true to the colors, wearing red and/or white t-shirts and hoodies. Sometimes a little bit of Phantom's style would show through, and he'd switch up to black and white.

No longer the scrawny adolescent, Danny gained a muscular tone. Nothing beefy, but a nice build. His hair held the same form, but was a bit longer. He'd attempted to cut it, but Sam decided against it, claiming to love it the way it was.

And then there was their other friend, who completed their trio, Tucker Foley. Tucker now wore contacts, occasionally switching up to his glasses. Much to his friends' shock, he had ditched his beloved red beret. He never gave an exact reason, just that he felt as though he needed a change. His yellow sweater and brown boots became sneakers and sweaters of different varieties. He'd even sneak a t-shirt here and there. And to prove the true change caused by the years, the boy had even grown a slight goatee. He took great pride in it.

"What are you doing over here, alone? The ceremony's going to start pretty soon, and your parents are looking for you." Sam crouched down next to the boy, careful not to get grass stains on her gown.

His ocean eyes met her amethyst ones.

"It's been ten years, Sam."

His statement puzzled her. "Ten years? Since what?"

Danny took a breath and answered, "Since I got my ghost powers. Since my whole life changed."

"Oh…" was all Sam could manage to get out. She didn't what to say about this, she didn't understand where her fiancée was coming from.

Danny could sense this, and tried to elaborate. "Sam, ten years ago, half of me died. I gained powers, powers I could've never imagined having. And I became a part time hero. Sure, I had to keep my identity under wraps from my family and my town, but it was fun, wasn't it? Despite the dangers, despite my enemies, weren't our adventures incredible? Weren't they memorable?"

The goth girl seemed somewhat taken back by this. "Of course they were."

"Then why don't they seem to matter now."

He gained another puzzled look.

"Sam, after today, it's all downhill. We graduate, the what? I mean, I knew I wouldn't be able to play hero forever, but it's pretty much all I know. I've done the impossible more times than I ever believed I would. Not to mention that I'm marrying the girl f my dreams…" The both of them blushed. "But…looking at you with that cap and gown on…heck, looking at _everyone _with their caps and gowns on…I don't want this to be the end."

To heck with grass stains, Sam sat next to her love and best friend on the ground against the big tree that blessed them with shade from the hot early-summer sun.

"Danny, it's _not _the end. If anything, think of this as a new beginning. Think of this as the first year of another ten years. So you don't want to be an astronaut anymore? Find a new dream. Look forward to helping Tucker win his renewed election. Look forward to assisting your parent in ghost hunting. Look forward to our wedding. Just look forward to the future, because it won't be as bas and confusing as you think it will be." She took his hand in hers. "I promise."

Again, their eyes met, and Danny sighed.

"You're right, Sam. I'm just freaking out, blowing this out of proportion."

"As always, Fenton," she replied with a sly smile.

A moment of silence passed between the two.

Finally, the young man asked, "Have you ever wanted to just jump back into the past, and relive those days all over again?"

After a brief pause, she answered, "All the time."

With that, the couple stood. For old time's sake, Danny flew them to the ceremony that took place yards away. And during that ceremony, there was barely a dry eye in the area.

Dash Baxter was valedictorian, and began to give his speech after everyone received their diplomas. No, not everyone from Casper High attended the local university, but many did. Many familiar faces that had changed over the years.

Throughout the speech, the blonde boy's mind would wander towards his friends Kwan and Paulina, who were now graduating from colleges in Denver and New York. Man, did he miss them. But with his nostalgia came the thoughts of the girl he met and fell in love with during his time here, and the life he had planned for the two of them.

Valerie Grey couldn't wait to get out of Amity Park for good. The only reason she stayed for college was because of her father, but he had found a well-paying job within Fenton Works, like most people did since the Earth was saved ten years ago. Now she was finally free to explore the world like she had originally planned. No doubt that there were probably ghosts out there that needed a good butt-kicking.

Whilst Dash gave his speech, Valerie took a quick look at the boy who had stolen her heart way back when. It was still hard to believe that he was she very ghost she'd hated with a passion. At times, she'd even smack herself for being so gullible as to not notice that it was him, despite the obvious similarities, then again, no one else did either. Then there would be times where she'd think about what could've happened it she knew about him before their falling out. Where would they be now? Currently, they were good friends, and she didn't want to change that, but still…

The huntress shook these thoughts from her head. It was way passed too late to think such things, especially with Danny marrying Sam a month from now. And as promised, Valerie would return to town to be a bridesmaid in the wedding. But as of the moment, she tried to keep her sights on her own future.

The Fenton family held quiet sniffles at this time. Maddie and Jack could barely believe that the last of their kids had officially grown up. No longer were their children going to live at home with them, embarrassed by their parents' occupations, and occasionally help out with the inventions. The two adults felt so…old. But that wouldn't stop them from ghost hunting. Especially now that their son would be helping out every once in a while.

After the high school graduation, Maddie and Jack had employed others to help with the ghost problem in town, so that the kids could focus on school. Therefore, Danny Phantom wasn't much needed. Their son was uncomfortable at first, but soon came to terms with it, understanding that it was for the best. But they did miss it, going on adventures with Danny and his friends.

Jazz was really proud of her brother, and was pleased with how things were turning out for him. Throughout much of the beginning of his high school career, all the big sister ever worried about was her brother, and what course his life would take. But looking at him now, diploma in his hand and cap on his head for the last time (not to mention the ring on his left hand), she felt nothing but happiness, with a tinge of sadness, for she missed not seeing him around as much.

Jazz was now a psychologist in Los Angeles. She had a penthouse, which she shared with her husband of three years, and soon would be sharing with a baby girl.

Tucker Foley was nervous. He already knew where he was headed after this: to the mayor's office. Well, if he won, that was. Two weeks after he first became mayor all those years ago, he had given it up. He was still young, and wasn't ready for that type of responsibility. So no thank you. But now he had finished his schooling, and was more than ready.

Of course, being mayor would make him a busy man. It would take time away from spending time with friends or family. But they understood—it was what he wanted.

And then there was the fact of finding love. He had had a few relationships throughout high school and college, but none of them that lasted to now. But hey, who knew what the future would hold for him.

And so, Dash's speech was finished, and he prepared to say the last words needed.

Before they were spoken, Sam gave Danny quick kiss. Screw sitting alphabetically, she made the person who had held the seat before switch with her, no argument necessary.

"No matter what happens, you'll always be a hero to me, Phantom. Always and forever," she whispered.

Tucker gripped Danny's shoulder as a statement of agreement.

The ghost boy smiled at the two people who was there for him since the accident in the portal ten years ago. The friends who had his back through all that happened, paranormal or not. Of all of the many changes, their bonds would always remain the same.

As would the ghost in him, who he had comes to terms with long ago. One and the same, they were. There would always be a bad ghost causing havoc in his hometown, where he planned to stay. And if there was, he'd always go ghost and handle it, just as he did when he was fourteen.

Yes, no matter what happened, he'd always have an adventure. He'd always be a hero. And with this thought, both parts of him—Fenton and Phantom—looked forward to the future.

"Congratulations guys, and welcome to the beginning of a whole new chapter of your lives. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the class of 2014!"

**Ok, so technically they would've already graduated, but for the sake of the story, let's roll with it. Anyways, this choked me up. Though it's been ten years, this show will always be in my heart. I love Danny Phantom, and I always will!**

**HAPPY DANNYVERSARY!**


End file.
